rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raven Branwen/@comment-27082610-20180103001047/@comment-26397825-20180107013714
@King Fubuki 1) You missed my point. It's not about whether he could beat her, but how many of her family members - the tribe she grew up with - would be injured in the process or lose their lives while Tai fought his way inside the camp. While she might be able to defeat them, and the sheer numbers might be able to beat them into leaving Yang with Raven, they'd still lose people over a baby, which could breed resentment for both her and the baby from tribe members. It'd be better to simply leave the baby behind, avoid the trouble and the potential injuries and death and resentment that such a big fight could bring. And while it's not guaranteed that she would be found, it is still a possibility. Qrow would know where the last camp was set up before he defected to Ozpin and Raven went back home, it would not be hard at all for him to follow the trail as a crow and find them again considering he'd still know how they operated at the time. Raven could have simply decided not to take that chance and have her family decimated by a trio of trained Huntsmen when she is the only one currently capable of fighting against them effectively. 2) There is this thing called death. She would have returned to the adults who raised her, who then died after she returned because of old age, sickness, maybe a bad run in with a random Huntsman in Anima, a raid on a town gone wrong, Grimm....the list goes on. You don't suddenly lose all sense of connection to the people who raised you because you got laid and had a baby. That's why Raven is so pissed off at Qrow - he turned his back on the very people who put their time and effort into ensuring Raven and Qrow could grow up, eat, sleep in relative safety, and provided for them. The least they could do, in her eyes, is return to protect and provide for them in turn. As more of her elders passed away, Raven rose in the ranks until she became leader, and all the people who were younger than her when she left became her responsibility. It's not unimaginable for her to feel responsible for the younger generation of the tribe after she returned to the ones who raised her and then worked to protect said younger generation over the years. 3) Yeah, she didn't, but she still offered a fresh start. It's more than what someone who didn't care at all would have done. It was an offer to reconnect and become family. Yang didn't take it. 4) Raven doesn't consider Qrow and Yang family - they weren't there with her during the hard times, the struggles, the good times and the cheer. They were halfway around the world living their cushy life in Patch while she was holding down the fort for the people who raised her. One willingly abandoned her, the other she abandoned to avoid trouble down the line. She feels some connection with them, but they're not really family as I would put it. To put it in perspective with a real world anology; I have a grandfather who I have met maybe 3 times. He left my nana when their youngest turned 18 for another woman, and hasn't really been a part of most of his grandkids lives because of bad feelings between him, his kids, and his ex. I don't know this man. If I passed him on the street, I wouldn't recognise him unless someone pointed out to me 'That's your grandfather'. When I hear something bad has happened to him or his wife, my reaction is 'that sucks' and to shrug it off. It doesn't affect me because we have no connection - just like Yang and Raven and to a lesser extent Qrow and Raven. Comparitively, the grandfather I did grow up with has recently been diagnossed with Asbestos induced lung cancer. It's terminal, and it really is affecting me emotionally, because I have memories of the two of us. There is a connection and an attachment there. Raven has memories of a younger brother who ditched her and betrayed the people who raised them at the first possible opportunity. There are bitter feelings there. She has memories of watching her daughter that she left behind from afar, so the only connection there is on Raven's behalf and it's a distant one. She wants to be a real family, which is why she offered for Yang to join the tribe, but she's not going to split hairs over being rejected because she at least understands that Yang has no connection to her, even if Raven has something of a connection to Yang. Just because you are blood related does not automatically make a person the centre of your world. Life doesn't work that way.